


You Were Like Sunshine, Instead

by CloudDreamer



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Courtroom Drama, F/F, Lyf Is A Lawyer, Multi, Odin's A+ Club Leadership Skills, Sigyn Has Several Knives, Social Media, Yog-Sothoth Is Also A Lawyer, traumatized Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: The Yggdrasil High School play, written by Odin Poe, starring Odin Poe, and directed by Odin Poe has gone horribly wrong.Ever since the Mechanism family started attending, incidents have occurred resulting in the expulsion, transfer, and/or hospitalization of individuals involved. It started with the fight in their freshman year, where Rose, Snow, and Cinders fought three middle schoolers and that creepy old guy who kept hanging around after track practice. They might've been busy rescuing Briar from her own sentient Roomba to get directly involved, but nobody questions they were involved somehow. Over the years, this has escalated, and everyone's been praying quietly that they can make it this last year without any deaths or lawsuits.Well, at least nobody died, right?Right?
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (High Noon Over Camelot), Briar Rose/Cinders/Rose, Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident), The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	You Were Like Sunshine, Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect legal accuracy. Or medical accuracy. I'm not a lawyer or a doctor.

**v** lyfrassir.eddda@newmidgard.com  
**> Inbox **(93)  
**v Drafts** (28)

 **To:** henry.bellows@skioblaonir.com  
**CC:** snorri.sturluson@naglfar.com, yog.sothoth@ratatsokar.com & 39 others  
**From:** lyfrassir.eddda@newmidgard.com  


**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: The Bifrost Incident (Draft)

I’ll take the fucking case. It’s some teen's play got out of control, how complicated could it get?

Your sleep deprived regards  
Lyfrassir Edda  
-  
This message is intended for the sole use of the addressee, and may contain information that is privileged, confidential and exempt from disclosure under applicable law. If you are not the addressee please do not use, copy, disclose, or distribute to anyone the message or any information contained in the message. If you have received this message in error, please immediately advise the sender by reply email and delete this message. Thank you for your assistance.

> **Outbox** (1)  
****Sent**  
> **Junk** (0)  
> **Trash** (81)  
**Archive** (9)**

****

****

**v** lyf@gmail.com 

**key-points.docx**  
\- Defense: media influence blowing things out of proportion?  
\--Kid that livestreamed it  
\-- Control the media response  
\-- Twitter discourse  
\-- Check out list of call out posts — how long could it possibly be  
\--- VERY LONG  
\- Adult accountability  
\-- Rogue band  
\--- Look into criminal backgrounds  
\--- Sudden Doctor Carmilla Mechanism appearance  
\---- How is she involved  
\---- Blood  
\---- Summoning ritual  
\--- Excessive drawings of the tower? What does that mean  
\-----Related to livestream  
\--- Past history of arson incidents  
\----Involvement with the High Noon Incident last year  
\---- Arthur Pendragon woke up?  
\- Sentient roombas??  
\-- Briar White: Defense Grid  
\-- Family involvement in prior incidents regarding Mechanisms family  
\-- Anastasia Rasputina-Mechanism: The Aurora  
\--- Note to self: don’t investigate this one too much. For your own sanity.  
\-- Victoria Frankenstein: Her Monster (My? Your?)  
\--- Tangential involvement  
\---- Potential witness.  
\---- Might just need to get that out of the way  
\--Siegfried Tchaikovsky: Odette  
\--- "My sentient roomba is a swan furry" is not a sentence I expected to read, ever, and it's not one I remotely understand.   
\--- Why is my life like this  
\-- Don’t let them bring their instruments to the court  
\- Cost of medical bills  
\-- Loki Flyting  
\--- hospitalization, psychiatric care, seizure?  
\--- allegedly Odin  
\--- Sigyn Angrbodda covering it so far- does she need to get paid back for that  
\--- Going to need a lot of therapy  
\-- Thor Mjolnir  
\--- Broken nose  
\--- Minor lacerations  
\--- Bruising  
\--- Where did he get that hammer?  
\-- Odin Poe  
\--- Severe facial lacerations resulting in the loss of an eye  
\--- “She got yeeted”- what does that mean? what does it mean??  
\--- Unknown cause  
\--- Maybe Thor?  
\--- Bruised ribs  
\-- Tyr Ziu  
\--- Re-broken arm  
\--- Allegedly helped  
\--- Bully  
\-- Doctor(?) Baron (?) Marius von Raum-Mechanisms  
\--- Submitted hurt feelings report, might’ve been a joke  
\--- More blood than there should’ve been, based on these injuries  
\--- Previous year  
\- Why were they allowed to try again, anyway?  
\-- Tyr’s arm  
\-- Fenrir Flyting expulsion  
\-- How did he end up at the performance  
\- “Mistletoe” incident  
\-- Drama Club Christmas Party  
\--- Baldr hospitalized  
\--- There were more hospitalizations and nobody looked twice??  
\---Loki accused of sabotage?!  
\--- Horse…  
\----HORSE?  
\---- HORSE???  
\- Who authorized this  
\- Get copy of script  
\-- Script potentially doesn’t even exist  
\-- Sue the school immediately  
\-- Schedule of performances and practices

**opening-statements-v4.docx (recovered)**  
Dear ladies and gentleman of the jury, I have made a terrible mistake. I was filled with hubris, and the Gods seek to punish me for it. Forgive me. Magic might be real. Sentient. Goddamn. Roombas. Horses. Why. Did. It. Have. To. Be. A. Horse. 

**opening-statements-v7.docx (recovered)**  
Dear ladies and gentleman of the jury, fuck fuck fuck 

**THE HAMMER** @thormjolnir . 43 days ago  
MY CAPS LOCK ISN’T BROKEN, I’M JUST REALLY FUCKING PISSED OFF (7/SHUT THE FUCK UP) @allmilf2020 #TheBifrostIncident 

> 158 more replies

 **Tyr** @tyrlessvictory . 43 days ago  
Feels kinda weird being the only one better off after this whole mess #TheBifrostIncident  
> **The Future Is Now** @theonceandfutureking . 41 days ago  
@tyrlessvictory i got out of a coma  
>> **Guin** @thefastestdraw . 41 days ago  
@tyrlessvictory @thefastestdraw It’s STILL unrelated.  
>>> 2 more replies

> 21 more replies

 **Vicky** @thefrankenstein . 41 days ago  
For the last time, I’m unaffiliated with @briaria and @auroralovinghours. I do NOT make out with my sentient Roomba. #TheBifrostIncident  
**Briar (Not Blaire) White** @briaria . 41 days ago  
@thefrankenstein mayb thats the problem bitch  
**Nastya than you** @auroralovinghours . 41 days ago  
@thefrankenstein @briaria briar, dg still tries to kill you every now and then.  
**Briar (Not Blaire) White** @briaria . 41 days ago  
@thefrankenstein @auroralovinghours & if she ever gets close enough that i need 2 throw her into a fire then i deserve it lol

 **Snow White** @nowhite . 40 days ago  
Isn’t college supposed to be the time of your life where people go wild? How is the most exciting thing that’s happened me visiting my old high school to watch the play? #TheBifrostIncident

 **Odin** @allmilf2020 . 24 days ago  
All social media is terrible. #TheBifrostIncident>  
**JOHNY D’VILLE** @firstmateofthecrew . 23 days ago  
@allmilf2020 you are just mad because you are angry  
>> **Odin** @allmilf2020 . 22 days ago  
@firstmateofthecrew blocked  
> **THE TOY SOLDIER** @thetoysoldier . 23 days ago  
@allmilf2020 I Think This Meme Of You Is Jolly Good Fun!  
>> **Odin** @allmilf2020 . 22 days ago  
@firstmateofthecrew blocked

 **Ashes O'Reilly-Mechanisms** @pyromaniacaltendencies . 19 days ago  
Why is it that when something catches on fire, everyone blames me?  
> **> Ivy **@thelibraryof . 16 days ago  
@pyromaniacaltendancies Because 93% of the time it is you.  
**> >Ashes O'Reilly-Mechanisms** @pyromaniacaltendencies . 16 days ago  
@thelibraryof Seems like the odds have down.  
**> >> Ivy** @thelibraryof . 16 days ago  
@pyromanicaltendancies Concluded #TheBifrostIncident wasn’t entirely your fault. Don’t get me wrong, the gasoline definitely was. But it wasn’t actually you with the lighter. So. Half a percentage point off. 

**Loki The Bitch** @notexactlylowkey . 12 days ago  
what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck  
> **Loki The Bitch** @notexactlylowkey . 12 days ago  
probably wasn’t ready to get on social media yet huh haha #TheBifrostIncident #iguessthatswhatwerecallingit #traumaisfun

 **Loki The Bitch** @notexactlylowkey . 9 days ago  
i miss not being claustrophobic  
> **THE HAMMER** @thormjolnir . 9 days ago  
@definitelynotloki Still VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE THING. You really should’ve JUST GOTTEN KICKED OFF. @allmilf2020 #TheBifrostIncident  
>> **Loki The Bitch** @definitelynotlowkey . 9 days ago  
@thormjolinir @allmilf2020 oh god i  
>> **Loki The Bitch** @definitelynotlowkey . 9 days ago  
@thormjolinir @allmilf2020 I’m gonna log off now kay  
>>> 9 more replies

 **sigyn** @anarcholesbianism . 9 days ago  
@notexactlylowkey Call me, and I’ll show you how to turn your account on private. 

**Baldr (Still Doesn’t Know What Happened)** @themistlefoed . 8 days ago  
A trial, huh? Sounds like a hassle. What could you guys have gotten up to that necessitates one? #TheBifrostIncident  
**> Baldr (Still Doesn’t Know What Happened) **@themistlefoed . 8 days ago  
That wasn’t a reason for anyone to spam me with links to the @allmilf2020 call out post. Or the @anarcholesbianism call out post. Or the @definitelynotlowkey call out post. #TheBifrostIncident  
**> >Baldr (Still Doesn’t Know What Happened) **@mistlefoe . 8 days ago  
How many call out posts do you guys need? #TheBifrostIncident

 **sigyn** (Protected)  
@anarcholesbianism  
She/Her/Hers. Yggsadril High, class of 2020. Yes, that one. I collect knives. Don’t ask me about The Bifrost. 

Location: Yggsadril, UK. Website: N/A. Joined: March 17, 2015

Pinned Tweet  
**sigyn** @anarcholesbianism . 33 days ago  
The next person who asks me what happened is getting stabbed. #TheBifrostIncident  
> **Loki The Bitch** @notexactlylowkey . 12 days ago  
@anarcholesbianism love you  
> **Your Basic Wolf Furry** @definitelynotlowkey . 22 days ago  
@anarcholesbianism report from sibling in law to be: sigyn does not fuck around when she says she’ll stab you  
>>> **Loki The Bitch** @notexactlylowkey . 12 days ago  
@anarcholesbianism @definitelynotlowkey yeah <3  
>>>> 5 more replies  
> **Odin the One Eyed** @allmilf2020 . 33 days ago  
@anarcholesbianism For once, Sigyn and I are in agreement. No more comments from me! :)  
>> **sigyn** @anarcholesbianism . 33 days ago  
@allmilf2020 Get fucked, Odin. 

>912 more replies

 **sigyn** @anarcholesbianism . 6 days ago  
I’ve never actually been to court before. 

**sigyn** @anarcholesbianism . 6 days ago  
I’m obviously not going to stab the lawyers. @thecaptainofthecrew is not as funny as he thinks and @thelibraryof needs to change his name back. #TheBifrostIncident  
> **JONNY D’VILLE** @firstmateofthecrew . 6 days ago  
@anarcholesbianism fuck you i had it for five whole day!!! a new god DAMN record.


End file.
